The Last Hope - Trapped
by It's Burning Star My Dude
Summary: One of the last remaining monsters on the surface fell into the Underground. However, the monster did bring many threats which endangers the underground. Noctis, who fell into the underground, is now the last hope for everyone's survival and breaking down the barrier once and for all... Will he stop the threats, or will the underground go empty one and for all...?
1. Chapter 1 - Awakened

Silence was the only sound.

A monster laid on a steel table unconscious in the middle of a room. The monster appeared to be a yellow eyed bird with snow white feathers. One noticeable feature the monster had was it's chest. It appeared as if it's chest was stitched shut.

The table was not very large, which was about the same size as the monster. Leather restraints were in place, holding the unconscious monster down.

The room itself was nearly empty, which only had white walls, a white floor, and a white ceiling, which gave the room a void like appearance. The only objects occupying the room is the table, a white door, and a decent sized vent above the door. The vent appeared to be large enough for a human to barely crawl through it.

The monster let out an audible groan as its eyes already opened, appearing as if it was unaware of it's location. After its eyes opened, the gasped in surprise after realization of his location.

"Where am I?" the monster asked itself, revealing to be male. He tried to get up, but the restraints held him in place. The monster grunted in frustration and tried to break them open, but he was too tired to use all of his strength.

The monster let out a sigh of frustration, accepting his defeat this time. Many questions were now flying in his head. How was he brought there? What happened to him? Who brought him there?

However, those questions were interrupted when a loud creak was emitted, which caused the monster to nearly jump up in surprise, but the restraints had stopped him. The door opened up as a man walked into the room.

The man had brown hair and very pale skin. He wore contact lenses, a white lab coat with a black t-shirt underneath, and white jeans.

The man closed the door behind him and slowly approached the monster. A burst of anxiety ran through the monster as more questions filled his mind. Who is this person? Was he his captor? However, his new questions were interrupted when the man spoke to him.

"Greetings..." the man greeted. The sound of his voice had no tone. It was as emotionless as if a robot had spoke.

"Who are you?" the monster asked, successfully hiding his anxiety.

"My name is John. I am one of the scientists who works here at Mount Ebott Facility," the man answered, keeping his previous tone.

"Why am I here?" the monster asked.

"I found you out in the mountain wounded severely. It was quite shocking to see a monster on the surface, as I thought that all monsters were trapped underground after the war. So I brought you back here and healed you so you would not die," John explained.

The explanation got rid of the anxiety the monster had acquired earlier. He let out a sigh of relief.

"Well, thank you for that," the monster said. John nodded in response.

"I'll release you very soon, I just have to ask you some things," John said as he retrieved a notepad and a pen from his pocket.

"Ask away," the monster said.

"What happened to you before you found yourself here?"

The question struck the monster's heart, as if something heartbreaking had happened.

"Well…" the monster said slowly, with a tone of sadness.

"My family and I were travelling at Mount Ebott to spend quality time together. It was very peaceful and enjoyable, until we stumbled into a small group of humans," Noctis explained. John nodded and took took note of what he had said.

"Mhm, go on," John said.

"They were armed with weapons, however. But none of us took note, or cared about that. Instead, all of us were curious, especially my brother and I. We had never seen a human, though we did have a good amount of knowledge on them, as my parents taught us about them. Despite that they were armed with guns, we were all filled with curiosity. I knew a lot about humans since my parents told me a lot about them, and it was our first time seeing them. My dad went up to greet them, as we stood still, but in response, they screamed at us, presented their weapons, and then hell went loose," Noctis explained more, tears threatening to break through his eyes.

"Go on," John said, sounding as emotionless as usual.

"They began firing at us, I tried to stop them, but I was shot in the chest. Before I lost my grasp on reality, I heard the screams of my parents and brother, before being cut off with gunfire," The monster was about to cry, but he had to hold it back because of the situation he was in.

"Okay," John said as he finished writing on the notepad. The emotionless tone, showing no remorse, irritated the monster. But he kept his mouth shut.

"What is your name?" John asked.

"My name is Noctis," he answered. John grinned and wrote his name down on the clipboard. "Well, Noctis. Would you mind if I leave you alone for a few minutes?" John asked. Noctis shook his head in response.

"No, John. I'll be fine alone," Noctis replied. John let a small chuckle, which unsettled Noctis.

"I'll be back soon. I have a lot in store for you."

* * *

 **FINAL WORD COUNT (not including A/N): 905**

 **So, I want to redo this. Every day, I feel a bit more insane because the fact that I cannot finish this damned story or even work on it. I want to get this done. I'm going to get the series done.**

 **The story is going to be redone, and I will not be accepting anymore OCs from the sake of my writing and the plot. HOWEVER, the OCs that did appear in the story before me rewriting it, as well as a few others, will remain in this story.**

 **Why am I rewriting this, as well as redoing the plot, you may ask? Parts of the plot conflicts with others. So the plot will be getting a drastic change, while keeping the tone and major points of the story.**

 **Though the story is not really good, in my opinion. Not talking about my writing skills that had deteriorated after a super long break, just the fact that some parts don't match up with Undertale's logic (like monsters having blood, etc., more soul types than the ones we already know). Plot points too (mainly around the ending) will be questionable. I tried my best to change them in order to (hopefully) be more tolerable while keeping the ending I desire. There will be parts of the story that probably won't be liked by others, yes, but I'll try my best to get them to be decent.**

 **I've done a major overhaul of Noctis, although I did not intend for him to be a Gary Sue (well, he wasn't in the first place imo), I still thought he was overpowered. I mean, a determined monster with self healing powers and constant future predicting dreams? Ew.**

 **Also, I originally intended this story to be mostly filled with OCs, but now there will be a very little(excluding the ones that already are/planned to be in the story), as cannon characters will instead return (That Comedian...).**

 **I don't have my entire confidence in this story. It's a new turn, definitely, and I actually rarely see any Undertale stories with a monster OC as the protagonist, which is why I chose that, to go a little unique. It's quite challenging to write a story with an OC as the protagonist. Probably not for fellow authors, but for me, yes.**

 **Last thing I'm worried about is the character development. I kind of want all characters to have a lot spotlight on them, especially on some protagonists.**

 **Pushing my rant aside, I hope you like this chapter. I'm not confirming any release date for Chapter 2, as I will be making oneshots and different short Undertale stories. And most importantly, I hope you'll like the final product of this story once I finish it. It's been quite a long time since I made a decent story that was a heartbreaker (heh, back in the day when I wrote FNaF and I was a good writer), and I'm hoping I'll do the same.**

 **Peace! :3**


	2. Chapter 2 - Tortured and Tormented

"I'll be back soon. I have a lot in store for you."

What John said struck instantly struck Noctis with confusion and concern. He had absolutely no idea what John had meant by what he had said. He also did not know if it what was in store was good, or bad.

"What do you exactly mean by that?" Noctis asked.

John chuckled at Noctis' question, his permanent tone making Noctis extra uneasy. "You will see, Noctis. You will see soon," John said as he turned around and opened the door.

"Wait!" Noctis called out, hoping to get answers from him. But he was too late, as John had already closed the door, leaving him alone in the room.

Noctis let out a sigh, knowing he'd have to lay down on that uncomfortable table longer, and worry about what John meant when he said he had a lot in store for Noctis.

Noctis began to think about what John exactly meant earlier before he left the room. Initially, Noctis thought that he would be free to go after answering his questions, but it seems that he was wrong. Another thought had popped into his mind shortly after.

Was Noctis going to be experimented on?

Noctis knew that John was a scientist. Perhaps that's the reason John wanted to still keep him. So he jumped to the conclusion that he would most likely receive tests. Noctis let out a sigh after jumping to his conclusion. "I hoping these tests aren't going to be too bad. He can't be a mad scientist I hope," he muttered to himself.

Time kept ticking, as Noctis was waiting. Every second felt like a minute. Every minute felt like five minutes. His impatience accompanied by silence created a fake illusion of time, when it has only been a short period.

"When will he even come back," Noctis grumbled, breaking the silence. It has been ten minutes since John has left, and he was already very impatient.

"Screw this, I'm gonna nap."

Noctis closed his eyes to take a rest. Despite the uncomfortable conditions, his sleep overtook his mind. His mind went blank.

[...]

John walked into a room and closed the door behind him. Instead of the room taking a white appearance like Noctis' room, it was gray. The floor had a tiled pattern and was shining, giving the impression that it was recently cleaned. Tables were placed around the room in a neat pattern. Different books, syringes, and medical tools, some simple, some complex, were on different tables.

John walked towards one table, which had a black box on top. He opened the box, revealing it's contents. There were five syringes in the box. Each syringe was filled with a unique color. John reached towards one syringe in particular, which was filled with dark crimson fluid. A tag was attached to it, labelled: Modified Determination V5.

"Just what I needed," John said as he picked up the syringe. He closed the box and left the room he was in.

[...]

Noctis was in deep sleep on the table. Despite that John was going to return, he could not resist the urge to sleep.

The door opened slowly and silently. John entered the room, carrying the syringe.

While closing the door, John noticed Noctis sleeping, and frowned in response. "Oh Noctis, this isn't the time to besleeping." he said to himself, with no frustration in his tone. It remained emotionless.

John approached Noctis and bent down, right next to his ear.

"Noctis, wake up," John said right into Noctis' ear. Noctis' body twitched in response. His eyes slowly opened, as he let out a groan.

Noctis turned to the side and saw John, who was staring at him.

"Oh, I'm sorry for falling asleep. Just got tired of waiting for you," Noctis murmured tiredly.

John grinned. It was his time.

"That doesn't matter now. What matters is that you're awake, so I test something on you now," John said.

"What are you exactly doing?" Noctis asked, a feeling on unease growing in his body.

"I'm going to be injecting you with determination, which is heavily modified by me," John explained.

Fear broke through Noctis. His eyes widened in response.

Determination isn't something monsters can handle.

Noctis knew that monsters couldn't handle determination. Determination would cause them to melt away.

"Don't! You're going to kill me!" Noctis shouted as he tried to jump up, but the restraints still held him down. John laughed in response.

"Oh, the chances of death is quite low. And no, determination doesn't kill. The melting you fear is unlikely, as it was modified myself in a special way. A way for it to "activate" itself when it's needed. And I'll make sure it won't melt you away," John explained. However, his explanation did not fix anything.

Noctis started to thrash against what was holding him down, hoping to tear the restraints off. "I don't trust you!" he shouted back. John laughed even more.

"Your attempts are quite futile. Now Noctis, calm down for me," John said as he brought the syringe closer to him. Noctis' eyes widened, and his attempts to break free grew more desperate.

"Now, lets see how it will go."

John brought the needle to his wing, and then poked the syringe through his right wing, and injected the fluid.

Noctis stopped resisting as a surge of pain went through him. The pain acted like a physical restraint to him, worse than the already physical ones. Noctis tried to let out a scream of agony, but he was unable to, as the pain was so severe.

A burning feeling manifested in Noctis' right wing. However, soon enough, the burning feeling began to spread throughout his body, like a very bad disease. It was too much for Noctis to bear.

 _"Make it stop, make it stop"_ Noctis mentally repeated to himself.

The pain and burning feeling began to fade away slowly. And within the next thirty seconds, the pain was gone. He only felt the burning feeling, which it's severity was severely reduced.

John clapped and his grin grew even wider. "Ah, Noctis. I'm glad my modification worked this time. You did not melt away like the others. I've spent months working on this," he explained. Noctis let out a growl of anger.

"You sick freak, what do you mean others?" Noctis demanded, as a light blue aura surrounded his left wing.

"You see," John said, disregarding the aura, "I had monsters before you, and I tried the same experiment in hopes for it to work."

That crossed the line. Noctis felt a surge of energy flow in his left wing, overtaking the dull burning sensation. "I'm going to kill you!" he shouted as the glow intensified. However, a second later, the glow died off instantly.

John chuckled in response. "Oh Noctis, you do realize that in this facility, all magic is rendered unusable," he explained.

John turned around and began to walk to the door. "I'd like to thank you for allowing me to test the needle on you. I'm quite surprised you managed to at least somewhat activate your magic in these conditions. Now, I'll be back later, and then you will be put to great use."

John opened the door and exited the room. A few seconds after, the lights turned off, engulfing everything in darkness.

Noctis closed his eyes, a tear rolling down his face. "Why do I have to go through this torment?"

* * *

 **A/N: Welp, sorry for the long wait. I've been doing a lot of stuff lately. School, my personal life, and making a few games has been draining a lot of my time. But I promise to start updating this more often. I've enjoyed rewriting this chapter. A lot shorter (used to be about 2000 words, but now it's only 1274).**

 **So, regarding the future of this story, I've stated about what's happening to the oc's submitted, which I am not putting them in the story except for a few (those that appeared in the original story or I planned to put them in, which they will all have a significant role). And as stated, I changed my mind about having the story composed of mostly oc's. That's why the Undertale cast will be given more of a spotlight in the story, instead of having oc's overrun them.**

 **Another thing I want to say about the future is: Possibly an official OST and possibly a fan-game. You heard it. A possible fan game.**

 **So, for the OST, I'm a beginner in making music. I've made one song so far (John's theme, kind of bad, I'll remake it as my music making skills improve). The hard part is making the song original. By original, I mean coming up with a tune, new ideas. Some songs would be easy, as it'd have a letimoff (like how most Undertale songs are). I'll probably get my butt up and make more soon.**

 **Now for the fan-game, it's being planned. I've came up with different concepts on how it should work. It's either going to be a game like Undertale, your actions has consequences or just a straightforward game. Of course, don't get your hopes too high on it, as it's not easy making a fan-game. I have knowledge on Lua and writing out a story and coming up with fresh concepts, but I suck at making art and all of that.**

 **Since I have a week off of school, the next chapter MAY be out this week. Don't get your hopes up though.**


	3. Chapter 3 - The Escape

A dark skinned man was sitting behind a desk and was reading a book. He wore a heavy brown coat, tan pants, black boots, and a black fedora, which was tilted down and covered a good portion of his face.

Unlike the rest of the facility, the room was more modern, taking appearance of a typical living room. Three bookshelves occupied with books lined up on one side of the wall neatly. The titles on each book were related to monsters, humans, or anything scientific.

The floor had a blue carpet with black shapes decorating it. The black shapes were positioned on spot, which showed off the complex geometry the shapes on the carpet had.

On the man's desk, a small globe sat on the side and stacks of paper.

The door to the man's room opened, which caused him to look up to see who is entering.

John walked into the room and closed the door.

"Hello Markus," John said as he walked to the front of his desk.

"Hello John," the man, Markus, said in a deep voice as he placed the book on his desk.

John grabbed a chair which sat on the ground next to him and pulled it in front of Markus' desk, perfectly aligning with the center.

As soon as John sat down, Markus asked "So, how did the experiment on Noctis go?"

"Perfect," John answered, "Noctis had survived and did not melt away, unlike the others." Markus' lips curled into a small smirk.

"I'm glad it had finally worked out for you, John. After all, you did spend months researching on what you had planned. I commend you for your hard work," Markus said.

John smiled in response. "Thank you."

"Now, may I ask, what is the purpose of your modified determination? How will it benefit our plans?" Markus asked.

"The determination doesn't take effect right away upon injection. It will activate itself when the host needs it, such as near death, or if they're in great danger. The effectiveness was amplified greatly for max potential." John explained.

"And, how strong can this determination be?"

"The determination is estimated to boost a monster to be as strong as possessing one human soul. Maybe even stronger. I've also made more tweaks, which should hopefully prevent the monster from melting out of existence. Though it is deeply painful to maintain the current physical form, the feeling of determination will overcome the pain."

Markus reached his arm out towards John. "This is wonderful, John! Thank you very much for what you've done!" Markus praised as they exchanged a handshake.

"No problem."

Markus broke the handshake and opened a drawer in his desk. Inside, a small but complex device sat neatly. The device took shape of a small red circle. Small wires no longer than one centimeter surrounded the object. Two larger wires, one on each side, were present.

"You know what to do," Markus said as he handed the device to John.

"Come back when you have him under our control."

[...]

Noctis was unable to sleep. The dull burning sensation, which he somewhat coped with the feeling, and the events that happened in such a short span of time.

His family's death. The torture and torment he had went through. And now, the future.

Noctis had no idea what was going to happen in the future, and he was afraid. Would he die? Would he go through more torture and torment?

Noctis thought he'd be free, but he doubted that now. Noctis knew that he could still escape, but what after? His family was gone. He will have no where to go.

Noctis pulled against the restraints as an attempt to break them off. Despite his efforts to get them off, the restraints appeared to be locked in place.

"Why can't they break off," Noctis said to himself as he struggled to break the restraints. As he continued his attempt to break off the restraint, pain began to manifest in his wings. Shortly after, he ended his attempt and took a break.

Noctis let out a pained sigh.

"I need to hurry before John comes back,"

Noctis mustered up all of his remaining strength and attempted once again to tear the restraints off. As he kept trying to tear the restraints off, the pain returned in Noctis' wings. But Noctis knew he had to break them, so he persisted.

Sweat began to profusely trail down Noctis' face like a waterfall. The pain took a next level, now feeling excruciating, threatening to force Noctis to stop.

Right before the pain forced Noctis to give up, he heard a loud snap, which made him stop. He let out a sigh of relief.

The restraints on his wings were broken.

Noctis took a small break to allow the pain to die down. "I did it, thank god. Just need to get my legs free," Noctis panted.

As the pain died down, Noctis bent forward and grabbed the leather straps restraining his left leg. Since his wings were free, it only took one hard tug to break it off. Noctis repeated the process with the other strap, which was very easy to break.

Noctis got off the table and smiled. A relieving sensation filled his muscles as he was finally able to freely move them again.

Noctis walked towards the door and surprisingly, it was unlocked. "Convenient," he commented as he walked out of his room.

Noctis was greeted by a hallway with doors to different rooms on both sides. Darkness obscured the hallway except at the ending of the hallway. At the end of the hallway, moonlight shone through the glass doors.

It was the facility's exit.

Noctis walked quietly across the hallway as a precaution to not alert someone at the last minute.

When Noctis made it to the exit, he opened the door.

Fresh wind blew inside the facility, catching Noctis off guard. Despite that, he was glad to be outside.

Closing the door silently, Noctis walked outside, free from the facility once and for all.

Shadows were casted on Mt. Ebott from the tall trees which loomed above. The only source of light was from the full moon from above, casting a faint yet brilliant light to fill on the spaces not occupied by the shadows.

The only sounds that were heard is the constant crickets chirping, the occasional hooting from the owls, and the wind brushing against the leaves on the trees and bushes.

Noctis had no idea to go. All he knew was to get away from the facility and find a place to sleep.

Right when Noctis began to walk away from the facilities, the doors opened up. Noctis quickly turned around to see who it was. Then his eyes widened in horror.

Behind Noctis, his captor was standing in front of the door, grinning.

Noctis let out a hostile growl.

"It's you…"

* * *

 **A lot of stuff cut out from this chapter :/. But hey, the next chapter will make it up, I promise. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


End file.
